Communication devices may incorporate a plurality of features, for example, a mobile phone, a digital camera, an Internet browser, a gaming device, a Bluetooth headphone interface and/or a location device. In this regard, the communication devices may be operable to communicate via a plurality of wire-line and/or wireless networks such as local area networks, wide area networks, wireless local area networks, cellular networks and wireless personal area networks, for example. In this regard, endpoint devices may communicate via various wireless and/or wire-line switches, routers, hubs, access points and/or base stations.
Many communication devices may communicate via twisted pair cables which may comprise pairs of copper wire that are twisted together. Various numbers of twists or turns in the wire pairs may enable mitigation of common mode electromagnetic interference. Twisted pair cabling may be shielded and/or unshielded. Shielding may comprise a conductive material that may enable grounding of the cable. A grounding wire may be also be utilized for grounding twisted pair cabling. The shielding may enclose a single pair of twisted wires and/or may enclose a plurality of pairs. The shielding may comprise foil and/or a braided sheath, for example. In this regard, the shielding may mitigate cross talk between twisted pairs and/or between a plurality of cables.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.